Onnotarru
Appearance Onnotarru is a twisted looking person, wrapped up in bandages covering up most features. The mouth can hardly be seen, same with the grey eyes that pear out from small gaps. Some tattered dark brown to black hair escapes the wrapping at the top. Sometimes it will ware a simple cloth hoody over it's wrappings. Do to the somewhat twisted form, the wrapping, and the fact that Onnotarru mimics distorted versions of voices to talk, gender as well as even race is unclear. Most assume it is or was human, or just call it a monster. Personality Onnotarru fights back when attacked but seems to avoid people as much as possible, due to the lack of interaction and most of those being fights, it's hard to discern personality. Since Onnotarru avoids the fights it's clear it doesn't like fighting. Onnotarru clearly does not like it when people call it a monster, reacting negatively to the name calling. It's clear it has a perfect understanding of speech, but it's ability to talk seems limited to mimicked sound bits of corrupted voices. History Not much is really known about where Onnotarru, where it came from, what it's done with it's life. Vary little is know but what is known is that most people treat it like a monster and few are kind to it. Darnella Kimble made a note to the leader of Owl Horn about meeting an odd mimic mage that she thought was another inhuman and made friends with for a time, and noted that the mimic was looking for someone as well. One of the voices Onnotarru mimics is that of a young boy, who seemed to have spent time with and got to know it, who the boy is is not clear, but some of the sound bits Onnotarru uses of him talking seem to ether be him trying to get to know Onnotarru though it's limited speech or him referencing dragons or a dragon with the dragon maybe having to do something with ice. Onnotarru seems to use this boys voice to remind itself of something along with it's want to find the young boy again. Though Onnotarru doesn't let others see it, she keeps its own recollection of its past in its diary. The Diary of Onnotarru. Magic & Abilities * Enhanced durability, senses, speed, stamina * Second Origin Onnotarru uses what is known as Twisted Mimicry Magic, a magic that is unique to Onnotarru. The magic, like a normal mimicry magic, lets it copy magics that it has been exposed to for somewhat extended periods of time and use them. A memory with a strong emotion tied to it seems to help. However, all the magics it used comes out twisted and distorted in some way. Known magics * Twisted fire magic: Onnotarru calls forth strange blue flames that feel cold to the touch, but burn just the same as normal fire magic, when it uses this magic Onnotarru uses the distorted voice of a grown woman. * Twisted ice dragon slayer magic: Onnotarru calls forth a strange, dark blue ice that does not feel cold or warm, but hits just as hard and seems to cause frost bite with exposure just the same. When using the magic it calls out as if they where ice dragon slayer spells using the distorted voice of a young boy. It seems like Onnotarru can't use the magics secret arts though. * Twisted glass-make magic: Onnotarru calls forth what looks like stained glass in a molding magic. The voice used is that of a distorted old man's. * Twisted Celestial Spirit Magic: Onnotarru seems to be able to call forth twisted versions of the zodiac, one at a time, that have different abilities and capabilities. When calling on then Onnotarru uses the distorted voice of a man. It uses the entire summoning call. Like to summon the Twisted Leo for example you'd hear the voice call out "Open, gate of the lion. Leo!" before the clearly not-Leo showed up. * Twisted Angelic Spirit Magic: Onnotarru, using the same voice as what is used to call on her twisted zodiac, is also used to call forth large things that have angel in the name. Though they don't really look angelic after the magic is twisted. It seems that Onnotarru can only summon one of these, and if summoned that summon must be removed to use a twisted zodiac or another angel. This means Onnotarru can only have one twisted summon of any kind at a time. * Twisted beast soul magic: Onnotarru seems to be able to use a twisted variant of beast soul, using a distorted female voice to call out the name of the beast, what it turns is not quite the beast one familiar with the magic knows. * Twisted Serqet's Toxin: Onnotarru is stated to have met Darnella and is thus assumed to know her magic as well. However it would clearly be twisted, since Onnotarru has not shown the magic it is not clear how it is changed. Trivia * You can clearly tell I've been planing this OC for some time, as I made a reference to her in one of my first RPs Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Summoning Magic User